Estornudo
by Halkeginia
Summary: Sebastian, por accidente, provoca una cadena imparable de estornudos en su amo. Instado por un Ciel desesperado, debe encontrar la manera de detenerlos. De todas las cosas que prueba, ¿cuál será la efectiva?


Aquí estoy con un nuevo OS que se me ha ocurrido hace un rato. Y lo que se me ocurre, pues lo escribo, así funciona esto.

Aunque aún tengo Medianoche pendiente de actualizar... Pero bueh, eso ya se hará.

 **Disclaimer.** Yo NO me lucro escribiendo sobre Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes porque su creadora es Yana Toboso.

* * *

 _ **Estornudo**_

* * *

Hacía rato ya que había comenzado a picarle la nariz.

Sentía una molesta comezón interna que lo desquiciaba, y por mucho que se frotase la nariz con el dorso de la mano, esta no desaparecía.

Comenzó a resoplar por la nariz, probando a ver si el molesto picor se iba de esa manera, pero con eso tan solo consiguió una mueca divertida de su mayordomo, que lo miraba retorcerse y arrugar la nariz a disgusto.

Cuando este se inclinó sobre la cama, el picor de Ciel aumentó.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, Joven Amo?- Sebastian, tras deleitarse con aquel extraño espectáculo, decidió averiguar por qué su amo se comportaba de esa manera.

\- Es…- le recorrió un escalofrío.- extraño. Me pica mucho la nariz, y por más que me rasco, el picor sigue ahí.

Sebastian alzó una ceja y le examinó el rostro de forma crítica.

\- Tiene la nariz un tanto enrojecida.- ladeó la cabeza, acercándose más. Ciel contrajo una mueca.- Y el rostro se le contrae cada pocos segundos.- meditó un momento.- Podría ser que va a…

 _¡Achís!_

\- Estornudar.- completó el mayordomo, tras la repentina expulsión.

Ciel sorbió molesto.

\- ¿Ha parado ya el picor?

Ciel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- N-no. Creo que… Otra vez…- le interrumpió otro estornudo.

Y luego otro.

Y otro más.

El mayordomo se separó de él, y Ciel dejó de estornudar, pero el picor no se había ido.

\- Creo… Creo que te… tengo alergia… Sebastian.- dijo, interrumpiéndose entre cada exhalación temblorosa que no llegaba a acabar en estornudo.

Sebastian arrugó el gesto.

\- No creo que sea eso, Joven Amo.

\- Acércate.- ordenó.

Sebastian obedeció, y Ciel volvió a estornudar.

\- ¿Lo…- otro estornudo.- ves…?

El mayordomo adquirió su postura pensativa, considerando la idea por un momento. Después, negó despacio con la cabeza.

\- No, no creo que sea eso… Definitivamente no.

\- Pues… algo tendrá… que ser…- a cada exhalación, el muchacho iba echando la cabeza más hacia atrás, hasta que estornudó de nuevo.

Sebastian se alejó, pero esta vez, los estornudos no cesaron.

\- Por Dios… _¡achís!_ , Seb… Sebastian. Haz a… _¡achís!_ , algo…

Ciel retiró las sábanas debido al agobio, y se sentó al borde de la cama, con sus pies colgando, sin dejar de estornudar.

Sebastian había leído muchos libros de remedios caseros contra toses, hipidos, y, para fortuna, estornudos, así que podría hacerse cargo de la situación.

\- ¡Seba…!- antes de que el Conde estornudara de nuevo, Sebastian le tapó la nariz, tirando de ella un poco hacia él.- ¡Aaaa!- Ciel se quejó, con la voz taponada.

Cuando dejó de contraer el rostro, Sebastian retiró la mano. Pero antes siquiera de poder esbozar una sonrisa de victoria, el pequeño volvió a estornudar.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

\- Pa… Páralo…

\- Muérdase la lengua.- ordenó el mayordomo.

Ciel, sin analizar del todo si esa era una orden o no, obedeció, dejándola entrever entre sus dientes.

Ese nuevo estornudo se le contuvo, pero tras liberar la lengua, volvió a contraer la mueca y a expulsar otro.

\- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía…- suspiró el mayordomo.

Después de unos cuantos estornudos y otros remedios más, entre ojos enrojecidos, Ciel divisó algo en el chaleco del mayordomo.

Tras preguntarle entre suspiros provocados por las ganas de estornudar, Sebastian miró la tela negra, divisando entonces un pelito blanco. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo examinó.

\- Eso es…- empezó Ciel.

\- Pelo de gato.- completó Sebastian.

Ciel abrió los ojos en una mueca asombrada y le tiró el almohadón al mayordomo.

\- ¡Así que era… _¡achís!_ Eso! ¡Estoy así por… _¡achís!_ Tu maldita culpa…!

Sebastian expresó una mueca de descuido y dejó caer el pelo por la ventana, que comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo con un revoloteo.

\- Me disculpo por tal descuido, Joven Amo. Aunque la buena noticia…- sonrió.- Es que eso significa que no me tiene alergia.

Ciel se sonrojó y le dirigió una mueca furibunda antes de estornudar otra vez.

"¡Aún te queda solucionar esto!", expresó entre muecas y estornudos.

\- Creo… que esto sí que va a funcionar.- se acercó a él y le presionó la nariz, deteniendo el estornudo que vendría, y a continuación, depositó sus labios sobre suyos, arrancándole un farfullo inaudible.

Si los labios de Sebastian sabían a algo- seguramente a depravación pero a la vez a algo mucho más agradable- no lo sabría, pues teniendo la nariz taponada como la tenía, no era capaz de atisbar sabor alguno.

Sebastian se separó, quitando la presión en torno a su nariz.

\- Vaya, vaya… Se supone que el sorprender sirve para quitar el hipo, pero quién diría que a usted le ha servido para detener los estornudos…- se rió de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando fingía delante de alguien más que no fuera su amo, discreta y suavemente. Pero se reía de verdad.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, demonio estúpido!- bramó el Conde, enrojecido hasta las orejas.- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de ir besando a tu amo tan a la ligera?!

Sebastian alzó una ceja, divertido.

\- Oh, entonces, si no fuera _tan a la ligera…_ ¿me dejaría hacerlo?

Ciel gruñó con fuerza, provocándose a sí mismo un hipido, y desatando una larga cadena de estos.

Vaya, Sebastian tendría que pararlos de algún modo.


End file.
